Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook
Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook ist ein Quellenbuch von West End Games aus dem Jahr 1993 und befasst sich mit Personen, Ereignissen und vielen anderen Details aus der Romanreihe Han Solos Abenteuer, insbesondere mit dem Korporationssektor und dessen Verwaltung. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Before a young farm boy, a crazy old hermid and two droids entered their lives, Han Solo and Chewbacca where two of the most famous smugglers ever to cross the star lanes. Their exploits took them to the Corporate Sector, an area of space dominated by the totalitarian Corporate Sector Authority. They crossed paths with evil slavers, paranoid Authority officials behind the infamous Stars' End project and even Gallandro, the meanest gun-slinger in Authority space. Relive their adventures in this sourcebook, a guide to the people, places, events, technologies and strange creatures of the exciting Brian Daley novels Han Solo at Stars' End and Han Solo's Revenge. Inhalt *'Introduction' *'Chapter One: Han and Chewie's Exploits' **Han Solo **Chewbacca *'Chapter Two: History of the Corporate Sector' **The Era of the Republic **Allies of Palpatine **The Corporate Sector Charter ***Voting Sponsors ***Contributing Sponsors ***A Receptive Climate ***Original Signatory Sponsors ****The Tagge Company (TaggeCo) ****Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci ****Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles (A/KT) ****Millennium Entertainments ****Bank of the Core ****Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals Company ****Kuat Drive Yards (KDY) ****Rendili StarDrive ****Cybot Galactica ****The Karflo Corporation ***Original Contributing Sponsors ****Duct Unlimited ****zZip Product Concepts Ltd. ****Lerrimore Contracting Co. ****Corellian Engineering Corp. ****Plexgrove Combine ****Trigdale Metallurgy ****Arcon Multinode Agricorp ****Schaum/Yfarg/Welbig/Fabrico and Associates ****Kroeskin Fabrications ****Novaplex ****Dweomilis Advisory Foundation ****Industrial Automaton ***Additional Voting Sponsors ****Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Incorporated ****Santhe/Sienar Technologies ****Red Star Shipping Lines ****LeisureMech Enterprises ****Consolidated Learning Systems ***Contributing Sponsors ****Ulqib MacroTronics ****Serv-O-Droid ****Ubrikkian Transports ****Vaufthau Processing Industries ****MerenData ****Galaxy Tours ****Eleven Star Marketing ****Galaxy Publishing ****VargeCorp. ****IntelStar Co. ****DefenStar Ltd. ****Morgath Industries ****SoroSuub Corporation *'Chapter Three: The Corporate Sector' **The Corporate Sector Authority **Executive Direx Board **The Office of the ExO **Temporary Consulting Committees **Imperial Advisor **The Office of the Prex **Office of the Auditor-General **Detached Duty Office **OMM ***Darsie Vundt **Viceprex Level ****Riga Lanchenzoor ***Media Division ****Oskar Jyng ***Legal Division ***Financial Division ***Resources Division ***Security Division ***Production Division ***Territory Administration **Corporations, Consumers and the CSA **Living and Working **Consumerism in the Corporate Sector *'Chapter Four: Security Division' **Formation **Policies **Organization *'Chapter Five: Stars' End' **Conclusion of the Detention Taskforce **Construction **Stars' End becomes Operational *'Chapter Six: Authority Personalities' **Viceprex Mirkovig Hirken **Neera Opatjji-Hirken **Uul-Rha-Shan **Odumin **Fiolla of Lorrd **Gallandro *'Chapter Seven: Personalities of the Sector' **Rekkon **Atuarre **Keheen **Pakka **Torm **Roa **Lwyll **The Mor Ewwen Glayyd **Ido Glayyd *'Chapter Eight: The Fringe' **Outlaw-Techs ***„Doc“ ***Jessa **Smugglers ***Sonniod **Slavers ***Magg ***Zlarb **Crimelords ***Ploovo Two-For-One *'Chapter Nine: Starships' **Overview **Capital Ships ***Victory Star Destroyers ***Invincible Heavy Cruiser ***''Shannador's Revenge'' ***Marauder Corvettes **Space Transports ***''Millennium Falcon'' ***Rin Assid Bulk Hauler ***Etti Lighter ***''The Eye of Shiblizar'' ***Trianii Patrol Ship ***Gigs ****TIS Zeta 19 ***Pinnaces ****Ulig Abaha Ltd. #2 Warpod **Passenger Liners ***The Lady of Mindor **Starfighters ***Authority IRD ***Z-95 Headhunter *'Chapter Ten: Vehicles' **Work Vehicles **Gravsleds **Cargo Lifter ***Cargohopper 102 **Luxury Vehicles ***Mobquet Corona ***Ubrikkian Zisparanza ***WLZ-101 Groundcoach **Aerospace Transports ***Wandering Flyer 191 ***Orbitblade-2000 ***K-222 **Espo Vehicles ***Patrol Groundcruiser ***Espo Walker ***Patrol Skimmer ***Espo Hovervan ***Mobile Detention Wagon ***Strikebreaker Riot Control Vehicle *'Chapter Eleven: Equipment' **Anti Concussion Fields **Moleculary Bonded Armor **Drop Shafts **Stasis Booths **Weapon Detectors **Riot Shield **Stun Baton **Espo Armor **Espo Riot Armor **Biodegredable Binders **Weapons ***Riot Gun ***E-11 Blaster ***Blaster Carbine ***Flame Projector ***Flechette Launchers ***Dart Shooter ***Disruptors ***Espo Glop Grenade ***Stun Grenade ***Smoke Grenade ***Espo Sound Gun ****SonoMax 75 ****SonoMax 100 ***Espo Heavy Weapons ****Espo Mortar ****Espo Heavy Repeating Blaster ***Miscellaneous Equipment ****Shipjacking Kit ****Snooper Goggles ****Director Unit and Slave Collars ****Quickdraw Holster ****Armored Space Suit *'Chapter Twelve: Droids' **Bollux **Blue Max **Freight Droids ***Freight Droid ***Agrirobots ***Robo-Hauler **Servant Droids ***Robo-Valet ***Robo-Bartender **Vehicle Droids ***Robo-Hack **Combat and Security Droids ***Gladiator Droids *'Chapter Thirteen: Aliens' **Humans: Lorrdians **Kamarians **Lafrarians **Lurrians **Pho Ph'eahians **Rakririans **Sljee **Trianii **Tynnans *'Chapter Fourteen: Creatures' **Ball Creatures of Duroon **Blood Sniffers **Dinkos **Dravian Hounds **Howlrunners en:Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook nl:Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:WEG Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen